Fighting for what You Love
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Katie shows up in Charming on the run from the abusive ex fiance who is set on killing her. She comes to live with one of her best friends. Will she ever be able to trust a man again? Will she find love? Will her and her friends get their dream men?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So apparently I love writing many stories at once! LOL! Which is okay because I have a lot of chapters done to several stories already… LOL! So of course this is another new SoA story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Smirks at Katie* Hmmm should I give you Tig or keep him for myself?

Caitlyn hated to admit it but she was lost and she was scared. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or if she should do anything. She got back on her bike and picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she has memorized since she didn't keep numbers programmed into her cell phone.

"Where are you Cate?" Crystal asked when she answered her cell phone.

Cate looked around and said "I have no fucking clue where I am. I'm lost and I'm scared."

Crystal stepped out of the bar she was in and said "Why are you scared girl? You got away from him did you not?"

Cate took in a deep breath and said "I'm pretty sure I did but you know how Tommy is. You know he'll come after me and I know when he does I won't live this time."

Crystal looked around and sighed. "Cate even if he finds you he ain't going to get the chance. If he comes to Charming and tries to start shit with you he won't even live to regret it. Now where are you?"

Cate looked around. "I got off of the highway because I thought I was being followed. I have to find my way back to the highway."

Crystal saw one of the Sons' coming out of the bar and she waved. She knew them all because she grew up with Donna and Opie. She wanted to tell them what she knew and what was going on but yet she didn't want to have to depend on the club.

She heard a beep come in so she said "Cate just go back the way you turned when you got off of the interstate and then head towards Charming. Before you turn onto the highway text me and let me know how far out of Charming you are. I have a beep so I need to go."

"Okay Crystal I will." Cate said and then hung up.

Crystal didn't even look to see who was beeping in and flipped to her other line and said "Hello."

The person on the other line said "You fucking bitch you got my fiancé to leave me. You will tell me where she is at."

Crystal gasped and paled but said "You're damn right I helped her and got her to leave. You're nothing but an abusive asshole Tommy. Fuck off and leave her and me alone!"

Tommy laughed and said "I will find you two and not only will I kill Caitlyn I will kill you too Crystal. Now if you want to be spared tell me where I can find Caitlyn!"

Crystal had paled but held her ground. "I will not tell you a damn thing."

She shut her cell phone with shaking hands and put it in her pocket. She turned around and headed back into the bar. If she would have realized how pale she was she wouldn't have went back in because she would have known that the Sons who were here and the ones that knew her would know that something is wrong.

She walked back inside and didn't notice Jax or Opie looking at her and she about jumped a foot in the air when her cell phone went off in her pocket. With her hands still shaking which Jax and Opie both picked up and got up to go to her she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Once Katie had her bike at the entrance to the highway she pulled her cell phone back out and sent Crystal a text telling her she was about 70 miles away from Charming yet. She put her cell back in her pocket and then let her bike have its freedom. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing in her hair. It made he feel free and right now that was something she desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites and story alerts for this story! I'm happy that you guys like this story… Well I originally wasn't going to update this story but every other day or every two days but once I started writing it my Muse wouldn't let me quit so I have several chapters wrote out already… Don't get use to me updating it every day but we will see how it goes… LOL! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Smirks* But I sure did love having all of the Sons well not all but most of them with me last night! Sorry Katie but I kidnapped Tig from you again… lmao…

Crystal finally got her cell phone out of her pocket and opened it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and when she saw that Jax and Opie were heading her way. She silent cursed herself and thought quickly about what she was going to say to them. She couldn't and wouldn't tell them about what was going on. She didn't want them involved.

She moved her eyes back down to her cell and saw the text from Katie saying that she was about seventy miles away. She smiled to herself and texted Katie back letting her know where she was so that she could come here. She knew that she would still be here by the time Katie reached Charming in an hour and a half or so. She looked back up and saw that Jax and Opie were standing right beside her.

"So do you want to tell us what is wrong Crystal?" Jax asked. He knew that something was wrong but he just didn't know what. He hated that he didn't know. He also knew from the last couple of days that Crystal had been acting strange and he wanted to know why. He knew that something was up and he was determined to find out what.

Crystal looked up at Jax and gave him a smile that she didn't feel. "Nothing is wrong Jax so quit worrying will you."

Opie looked at his other best friend and could tell that she was lying. He knew that she wouldn't say anything to Jax because of the crush she had on him. He wondered how Jax could be so blind and not see it. He looked over at Jax and saw that Jax wasn't buying what Crystal was saying either so he decided to try things a different way.

"Crystal, why don't you and I head to my house and we can talk?" Opie asked.

Crystal shook her head and said "I'm sorry Op but I can't leave. I'm expecting someone and told them to come here."

Jax and Opie both exchanged looks and neither were sure they liked the idea of Crystal meeting up with someone. Jax decided it was time to get some of the Sons back here in case the person Crystal was meeting wasn't a good person. So he smiled and nodded and walked off as he pulled his cell phone out.

Opie sighed and said "It's just you and me now Crys. Won't you tell me what is wrong? And don't say nothing because if it was nothing you wouldn't have been shaking earlier nor would you have been pale when you came inside the bar. What in the hell is going on?"

Crystal looked up at Opie and so badly wanted to tell him but she couldn't so she shook her head. "I swear everything is fine Op. If I could tell you I would but for one it is not my place to tell you and secondly you don't need to involve yourself. You're going through too much anyways with Donna getting murdered and taking care of the kids and finally trying to move on even just somewhat."

Opie looked at Crystal in concern because of the way she worded her little speech. But he knew there was no way he was going to get her to open up to him right now. So he just pulled her in for a hug hoping that he conveyed that no matter what he was going through he would be there for her.

"Alright Crys you win for now. But promise me that if you need anything you will call me. I don't want to lose you. You are one of my best friends and like a sister to me." Opie whispered against Crystal's head.

Crystal bent her head back and whispered "And you are like a brother to me. If I need you I will let you know."

Opie looked over Crystal's head at Jax and smiled when he saw Jax nod at him. He knew that Jax had called in more Sons and he hoped that it was a precaution that they were taking that they didn't really need. But if anything since Donna's murder Op has figured it's better to be safe than sorry. He wouldn't let anything happen to Crystal if he could prevent it. He looked back down at Crystal's head and then back over at Jax and saw Jax looking at Crystal. He couldn't help but wonder when Jax would get his head out of his ass and realized that he had feelings for Crystal.

Crystal hugged Opie once more and then pulled back and said "I'm going to go get a drink. The person I'm waiting on should be here in about forty five minutes now or so."

Opie nodded and watched Crystal walk away towards the bar and then he headed over towards Jax and said "Who all is coming back?"

Jax looked at Opie but then his eyes went back to where Crystal was sitting at the bar and then back to Opie and said "Tig, Chibs, Juice and Happy are coming back. So did she tell you anything?"

Opie shook his eyes and said "She wouldn't tell me anything. She just swore up and down that she was fine and that if she needed anything she would call me. My gut is telling me that something is going on. I just wish I knew what.

Jax nodded. "Mine is telling me the same thing. I wonder why she won't tell you or us what is wrong. She knows the club will help her if she needs it. She's family and we take care of family."

Opie nodded and said "Yes we do and yes she is family. I don't think I would have gotten through everything I have without her help. Plus she is even encouraging me to date Lyla."

Jax chuckled and said "She's right man and you know it. Lyla is good for you."

Opie raised an eyebrow and said "Like Tara is good for you?"

Jax shook his head. "There is nothing serious between Tara and me Op."

Opie snorted but didn't say anything. His eyes sought out Crystal again and stayed glued to her.

Katie finally passed the Welcome to Charming sign and sighed in relief. Her ribs were on fire and so was her head. She hadn't told Crystal that Tommy had beat her before she managed to get away and she knew she shouldn't have been driving straight through but she needed to get to Crystal quickly. She followed the directions Crystal had given her to the bar that she was at and finally pulled to a stop in the parking lot.

She looked around the parking lot and saw six bikes parked in the parking lot. She knew that her bike would be alright out here then. She took a deep breath and got off of her bike and put a hand her to her side to try to stop some of the pain she was in. She was feeling very exhausted and knew that she was going to need to sleep soon because she had been up for over seventy two hours straight now.

She took in another deep breath and then walked towards the bar. She ignored the whistles she got as she walked past a group of drunk men. She walked into the bar and her eyes searched out Crystal and she smiled when she spotted Crystal sitting at the bar watching the door. She walked over to Crystal but before she could even say anything she swayed and blackness took over her.

Crystal saw Katie sway and jumped up in time to catch her before he blacked out and Crystal yelled "Katie!"

Jax and Opie were watching Tig and Happy play pool when they heard Crystal yell "Katie!"

Jax, Opie, Tig, Happy and Juice all swung their heads in the direction they heard Crystal yell from and saw Crystal holding a woman up that didn't look like she weighed anything at all. Then they were all running towards Crystal and where she was trying to hold the woman up in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you guys like this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Grins* But for now I own Jax and Tig and Happy! Here Steph you can have Juice now give me Happy back!

Crystal was trying to stay on her feet as she took Katie's weight. She looked up when she heard people swearing and would have chuckled at the fact that Tig, Happy, Opie, Jax and Juice was running towards her and pushing anyone who got in their way out of the way if she wasn't so scared and worried about Katie.

Tig reached Crystal first and took Katie from her and barked out "What happened?"

Crystal shook her head and said "I'm not sure. One minute we're talking and the next she is passing out. Something is seriously wrong with her. Damn it I shouldn't have let her drive here by herself. I should have known something was wrong. This is all my damn fault."

All the guys looked at Crystal in shock and Jax said "Crystal what in the fuck is going on? What is wrong with Katie?"

Crystal shook her head and tried to fight the tears in her eyes and she said "Nothing. I don't want you guys to worry about it. I'll handle it and I'll handle Katie. Tig could you carry her out to my car please?"

Tig looked at Crystal and shook his head. "I won't until you tell us what the fuck is going on. Now spill your guts Crystal!"

Crystal glared at Tig and said "This is not your problem. This is my problem and I will deal with it. Now either give me Katie back or take her to my fucking car! I'm tired of all of you fucking men thinking you can threaten me. Well listen here JACKASS! Do your fucking worse I don't give a fuck anymore!"

The guys did a double take and Opie stepped forward and said in as calm of a voice as he could "What do you mean you're tired of men thinking they can threaten you? Who has threatened you Crys?"

Crystal paled as it registered what she must have said and she shook her head. "It's nothing. I didn't mean anything by it. I just need to get Katie to my car and get her bike to my house. I'm glad I brought my car instead of my bike."

Tig looked at Crystal's pale face and said "This isn't over but I'll take her to your car. You are eventually going to tell us what in the fuck is going on."

Crystal shook her head and whispered "It's not my place to tell. But I will be handling it. I'm not letting him threaten me any longer."

Jax jumped on what Crystal said and said "Damn it Crystal who is threatening you?"

Crystal looked at Katie who was finally coming back around and then at Jax and spat out "Don't worry about it Jax. I'll handle it. I don't need you to do it for me. I'm not one of your crow eaters Jax I don't need you to handle my problems for me."

Jax stepped back as if he had been slapped. He couldn't believe what he just heard come out of her mouth. He never knew she felt that way about him. How could he have been so blind?

Katie finally opened her arms and when she saw a man holding her she didn't know she tensed and screamed "Let me go! Oh God let me go!"

Tig looked at the dark haired woman in his arms and when he saw the fear in her eyes something in him snapped and he said in a whisper "Shhh babe I'm a friend of Crystal's. I'm going to carry you to her car. Just calm down. You're safe and nothin is gonna happen to you."

Crystal's eyes widened in shock as she listened to Tig talk to Katie. She has never heard Tig use that kind of voice before. She is more use to him always being mean even when he wasn't trying to be mean. She shook her head to clear it and then made her way to her car with Tig behind her. She knew that she would regret saying what she did to Jax but she was tired of it all. She was tired of loving him and then always seeing him with one crow eater after the other.

Tig gently put Katie in the passenger seat of Crystal's car and he said "Give me the keys to your bike babe. I'll make sure that it gets to Crystal's house."

Katie nodded weakly and took her keys out of her pocket and handed them to the man and then shut her eyes. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Within seconds she was asleep again.

Tig stood up and looked over the roof of Crystal's car and said "If you need anything you give me a call. I don't give a fuck what time it is. You will tell us what the fuck is going on tomorrow."

Crystal shook her head and said "Fuck you Tig!"

She got in her car and drove off without even looking back. If she would have looked back she would have seen Jax looking after her car with a shocked look and a look of hurt on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Tig and Jax looked at one another after watching Crystal leave with Katie and then nodded. They weren't going to wait until tomorrow to find out what in the hell was going on. Tig and Jax both thought that Katie looked familiar but they couldn't place where they knew her from.

Tig turned towards Juice and said "Find anything out on Katie that you can. Also look into Crystal's phone records and find out who has been calling her. There is no doubt in my mind that everything is connected especially since Opie said that Crystal jumped when her phone went off earlier."

Juice nodded and headed towards his bike "I'll go straight to the club house and look into it now. I should know a little something within an hour."

Jax nodded and said "I think I'm taking a ride by Crystal's to make sure her and Katie got her to her house alright."

Opie nodded and said "I'll follow you."

Jax nodded and Tig said "I'm going to take Katie's bike to the shop and then have someone bring me back to get mine."

Jax nodded again and him and Opie got on their bikes and headed out. Which they were going to find out was probably the best thing they could have done at that time. They didn't know that when they reached Crystal's house that they were going to find both Crystal and Katie unconscious.

Crystal let out a sigh of relief when she reached her house but before she could even shut her car off her car door was wrenched in and then she felt pain like she hadn't felt it before. She tried to fight back but when she did it just got worse. Blackness swept over her as the person who was attacking her started to choke her unconscious. She barely heard Katie screaming and then she heard nothing.

Katie woke up when she heard the sound of fist on flesh and she paled when she saw Crystal being beaten. Before anything could really register to her she screamed Crystal's name and then she felt someone hitting her and choking her. Blackness soon took her over and then she heard nothing.

Jax and Opie pulled up to Crystal's house and were surprised to see all of the lights off in Crystal's house. They both knew that she wouldn't have gone to bed yet. Then they started looking around and found that Crystal's car was still running so they headed over to it to see if Crystal needed help getting Katie inside.

Jax got to the Driver's side of the car and saw Crystal and swore and said "Crystal come on wake up!"

Opie looked up at that and then looked down at Katie and swore before saying "Katie is out too. We need an ambulance and we need the guys!"

Jax nodded and pulled his cell phone out and dialed Tig who answered with "Yeah."

Jax took a deep breath and said "Fuck going to the club house unless you're already there. If you are get the guys and get to Crystal's!"

Tig caught the urgency in Jax's voice and he said "I'm at the club house. What's going on Jax?"

Jax sighed and ran his fingers lightly over Crystal's head as he said "Crystal and Katie were attacked before they even got out of her car. They are both out cold and not responding. Opie is calling for an ambulance as I call you."

Tig swore loudly and said "We'll be there in five."

Jax nodded but didn't say anything and he closed his cell phone as he knelt back down to check Crystal over. He was shocked to see the blood all over her and he swore when he saw what could only be fingerprints on her neck. He would find out who did this and he would kill them.

"Come on Crystal you need to wake up. Please wake up. You are not doing this! I won't let you die. Please be okay. I need for you to be okay." Jax whispered. He was choked up on emotion. He wanted to know who would do something like this when everyone in town knew that Crystal was part of SAMCRO. He swore he would find the person responsible and he would make them pay.

Opie walked around the car and over to Crystal's side and when he saw the damage done to her he swore long and hard. He couldn't believe that the person sitting in the Driver's seat was Crystal. He knew that it was but he was still shocked him to see her. She didn't look like she did earlier tonight and he couldn't help but wonder if what she has went through would also make her personality change. He sure hoped not.

Tig, Chibs, Happy, Juice, Clay and Half Sack all pulled up to Crystal's house in a roar. Tig was the first one off of his bike followed by Happy, Juice, Clay, Chibs and Half Sack. They all ran to the car and when they saw Crystal and Katie they all started swearing.

"What the fuck happened here?" Clay yelled. He was shaken to see a woman that he thought of as a daughter so beaten.

Jax shook his head and said "I don't know. When Op and I got here they were like this."

Tig swore as he looked Katie over and he said "She has injuries that are new and some that are old. It also looks like she was choked."

Before anyone could say anything the ambulances were finally here. The guys all watched the Medics in both ambulances jump out and rushed towards them.

"What happened here?" a Medic asked.

Jax shook his head. "We don't know. When we got here they were both like this. Neither of them have regained consciousness."

The Medics nodded and quickly assessed the situation and two of them swore and one said "Get the stretchers over here now and the backboards. We need to get them to the ER STAT."

The Sons watched as two other Medics rushed back towards the ambulances and Jax said "Are they alright? What is wrong with them?"

The medic looking over Crystal looked up at Jax and said "I'm not going to lie to you. Their oxygen levels are dangerously low. Their blood pressures are also low and their pulse is thread. We don't have time to access their condition more than what we have. They could have internal injuries that is causing their blood pressure to be low but what worries me is that they haven't regained consciousness. How long have they been unconscious?"

Jax shook his head. "We don't know. We found her like this about ten minutes or so ago. I'm not sure how long they were unconscious before we found them."

The medic nodded and then said "You guys need to step back. We need to get them out of the ambulance."

The Sons nodded and moved back and watched in silence as Crystal and Katie were both carefully pulled out of the car and placed onto the backboards and then stretchers. As soon as they were loaded into the ambulances the Sons all got on their bikes and followed them. Within another five minutes they were at St. Thomas and following the stretchers inside the ER regardless of the rules.

"Shit we're losing her!" a Nurse said.

As she said that another machine started going off and said "We're losing this one too."

The Sons all gasped and watched as the Nurses and Doctor's worked on Crystal and Katie.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed… Glad you are liking this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *looks over at Katie* You better hurry with Tig because Dave is due back anytime now!

Jax tensed when he saw what the Doctor's were doing to Crystal and Katie. He couldn't believe that their hearts had stopped. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Opie standing right behind him. He could barely stand to meet Opie's eyes before they were flashing back onto Crystal. He did one thing he couldn't ever remember doing in his life. He actually stood there and prayed to God that he would save Crystal and Katie.

Tig was watching the Doctor who was working on Katie closely. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off of the Doctor or Katie. He felt a strong urge to protect her and right now he wasn't going to think about what it could possibly mean. All he knew is that Katie had to be alright.

Clay was looking in between Crystal and Katie and wondering if they would be okay. He closed his eyes when he thought about Crystal because there was something nobody knew about her including Gemma, Jax, and Crystal. He just hoped that it wasn't too late to rectify his past mistakes. He also knew that he was going to have to talk to Piney because it was time that the secret came out. His eyes flashed over to Katie and there was something about her that was familiar. As he looked around the group watching in silence he realized what it was and he swore loud.

At the same time both Doctor's said "We got her back let's get them into the Trauma rooms."

All of the Sons that were gathered there let out a sigh of relief. They glared at a Nurse that tried to stop them from following Crystal and Katie and the Nurse finally threw her hands up in the air and said "Fine you can come but stay out of the way if you want your two friends to live."

The guys all nodded and followed them into the adjoining Trauma rooms. This way they could keep an eye on both Crystal and Katie.

"Why did you cuss out there Clay?" Jax asked even as his eyes never left where the Doctor was looking Crystal over at.

Clay looked over at Jax and said "Does Katie remind you of anybody?"

Jax finally looked over at Clay and said "Actually she does but I just can't place who it is."

Clay let out a laugh and said "She looks exactly like Happy just younger."

Jax looked over at Happy while Happy was watching Katie with Tig and his mouth dropped open. "You're right Clay. That is who she reminded me of. Do you think they are related?"

Clay nodded. "I'm pretty sure that they are brother and sister. But there is only one way to find out. We need to have a DNA test done."

Jax nodded and said "I know the perfect person to run it."

Clay looked over and said "Not Tara, Jax. If you really love Crystal like I think you do just from your actions tonight you will stay away from Tara."

Jax looked over at Clay and said "I don't want Tara. I haven't for a while now. I will prove to Crystal that it is her and only her. But no I wasn't thinking of Tara. I know someone else and they owe me a favor."

Clay nodded but before he could say anything the Doctor that was working on Crystal said "She needs to be taken to surgery. It sounds like one of her lungs has been punctured plus she has internal bleeding. Can any of you sign for her to go to surgery?"

Clay nodded and said "I can."

Jax and Opie both looked surprised but didn't say anything and then headed towards the other room when they heard raised voices. As they walked towards the other room they looked up and was surprised to see that Happy and Tig had pushed their way into the other room.

"You need to leave this room. I need to work on my patient." the Doctor said.

Tig got in the Doctor's face and said "You can still work on her while I am in here. I saw her flinch and I'm not leaving until I know she is alright. She's hurt enough you don't need to hurt her anymore. What kind of fucking Doctor are you?"

The Doctor sighed and said "Listen to me. We're taking her up to surgery. She has several broken ribs, internal bleeding, and her leg needs to be set. I promise you we will take care of her."

Before Tig could say anything Jax said "Tig let them take her up. We will all be going up to the waiting room. They have to take Crystal up to surgery too. Let the Doc do her job."

Tig sighed and glared at the Doctor "If anything happens to her I will hurt you. Understand?"

The Doctor sighed and said "Believe it or not I know Katie and I don't want her hurt. Now will you please let us take her to surgery before we lose her again?"

Tig opened and closed his mouth and then nodded. As Katie was wheeled out of the Trauma room Happy and Tig followed while Opie and Jax went back over to Crystal's room and followed her out when she was wheeled out of the Trauma room.

To all of the Sons it looked like it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the review… I'm glad that you guys are liking the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *clears throat to make an announcement* Can Cass, Katie, Celia, and Steph please pick up your men? They are tearing my house apart!

Tig, Jax, and Opie were all on edge as they waited on news about Crystal and Katie. They looked up when they heard running feet and sighed when they saw that it was Celia coming in.

Celia is Clay's daughter from his first wife and she had just came back to Charming about three years ago. Since she had came back her and Crystal had become like the best of friends. She ran straight to Jax and threw her arms around him.

"Is Crystal alright?" Celia asked crying.

Jax wrapped his arms around Crystal and whispered "Shhh Sis calm down. We don't know anything yet. They took both Crystal and Katie into surgery."

Celia's head snapped back and she looked at Jax and said "Katie is here? She actually left her boyfriend? Thank God!"

At that Tig's head snapped towards Celia and he said "What are you talking about? Crystal wouldn't tell us anything."

Celia shook her head and sighed. "It does not surprise me that Crystal wouldn't tell you anything. I only know what I do because Katie also happens to be one of my friends."

Tig clenched his jaw and growled "What do you fucking know Celia?"

Clay glared at Tig and said "You will not talk to my daughter that way. Go calm down and come back. I will not have you yelling or snarling at my daughter just because she isn't giving you the information that you want."

Tig glared at Clay but Celia stepped in between them and said "It is alright Daddy. I know that Tig is just upset but if he wants the information he is going to have to wait. I refuse to break Katie's or Crystal's trust."

Tig glared but kept his mouth shut. He knew how important it was to keep someone's trust. After all he was in a club where he considered all the men to be his brothers. He also knew that if one of them had came and told him something in confidence he would keep it to himself. He understood where Celia was coming from but it didn't mean that he had to like it.

Clay knew he needed to call Piney so he said "I'm going to go get a coffee. I'll be right back."

Everyone nodded and Clay slipped out of the waiting room. He went down the hall and to the coffee machine and put in the change for a cup of coffee as he pulled his cell phone out.

"Yea." Piney answered his phone.

"Old man you need to get to the hospital. I think it's time for you to tell Opie that Crystal is his sister." Clay said. He looked behind himself to make sure that nobody had come up behind him.

Piney sighed and said "Why do I need to tell Opie that Crystal is his sister? And why do I need to get to the hospital?"

Clay growled and said "Because your daughter is currently having surgery old man! Besides that they lost her when they first got her to the hospital! It's time to step up and be a fucking man and admit to Crystal that you're her father and admit to Opie that Crystal is his sister. If you don't I will."

Piney gasped and said "Why the fuck is Crystal having surgery?"

Clay shook his head. "Old man you have thirty minutes to get here. If you are not here then I will tell everyone what I know. Do I make myself clear? I'm tired of my Goddaughter trying to do everything on her own because she doesn't think she is worthy to ask us for help when her and her friend both clearly need it. Do I make myself clear?"

Piney sighed. "Fine I'll be there within thirty minutes."

Clay snarled "You better be!"

He snapped his phone shut and turned around and saw Jax standing behind him. He swore and then punched the wall.

"How long have you been standing there Jax?" Clay asked. He hoped to high heaven that Jax didn't hear everything he said while on the phone to Piney.

Jax raised an eyebrow and said "Long enough to hear that you called Crystal's dad and that he is coming here. Just who is Crystal's dad Clay? After all you apparently have known from the beginning. Why haven't you told Crystal who her dad is? You knew how important it was for her to know."

Clay sighed and looked down at the floor before looking up at Jax. "If I tell you and I mean if you have to promise not to say or do anything about it for the next thirty minutes."

Jax glared but nodded and Clay said "Crystal is Piney's daughter. She is Opie's half sister."

Jax's mouth dropped open but before anyone could say anything Celia yelled "Cass how is Katie and Crystal?"

Jax and Clay turned on their heels and headed towards the waiting room. Jax raised an eyebrow when he saw Celia hugging the Doctor.

"Celia, you need to calm down. I'm the one who did Katie's surgery. Stephanie is the one working on Crystal. But I did pop over and check on Crystal before coming out here to let you know about Katie." Cassie said.

Everyone looked at Cassie and Clay asked "Who are you?"

Cassie chuckled and said "I'm sorry I am Dr. Cassandra Bishop but you can call me Cassie or Cass or Doc. I really don't care. I'm friends with Celia, Crystal, Katie and Stephanie who is working on Crystal."

Everyone nodded and Tig barked out "How is Katie? What is wrong with her?"

Cassie looked over and said "She lost the baby that she was carrying. On top of that she has six broken ribs and one punctured a lung. We have re-inflated her lung. I also set her leg and it is in plaster. Tomorrow we will put it in traction. Steph was finishing up on Crystal but the main thing is she too had to have her lung re-inflated."

Celia cried out but before she could even start to fall Happy caught her and pulled her up against him and wrapped his arms around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *laughs* I don't want to own the show just the guys!

Happy looked down at the woman he held in his arms and sighed. He has always wanted to have Celia in his arms but not quite this way. He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked towards the door where he saw another woman walking in.

Jax looked at the other Doctor and said "How is she? Will she be alright?"

Dr. Stephanie Miller held up her hand and said "Crystal has six broken ribs and one punctured her lung. We had to re-inflate her lung. Her neck has some damage to it so she will be in a neck brace for a while. She hadn't once woken up before she was rushed to surgery. In order for her to heal faster I placed her in a medical induced coma. Depending on how she responds she will be in the coma for a couple of days."

Jax and Opie both gasped and Opie said "Can we see her please?"

Stephanie looked around the room and said "As soon as she is out of recovery and into the ICU you can see her. I will warn you though. She has a tube down her throat and is hooked up to a heart monitor. She stopped breathing while on the table and we had to put her on a ventilator which is basically doing the breathing for her. She also had quite a bit of internal bleeding and lost a lot of blood so I gave her a blood transfusion as well. With luck and with Crystal's stubbornness she will come out of this in the end just fine."

Jax and Opie couldn't believe what they were hearing. They couldn't believe that their friend was so badly injured. Both of them wanted to punch something or someone but instead they turned towards Celia. They knew that Celia didn't want to break the confidence of her friends but right now she was going to have no choice. They needed to know who was responsible for this.

Jax opened up his mouth to say something but before he could Piney walked in and said "Alright Clay I'm here. Now what in the hell is going on? I can't believe you are making me do this now years after you found out."

Clay glared at Piney and said in a voice as cold as ice "You will tell them or I will. Because of you and your stupidity Crystal is laying in a hospital bed in a coma. Because of you keeping the damn secret she is injured."

Opie stepped forward and said in a dangerously low voice "What is Clay talking about Dad? How is it your fault that Crystal is injured?"

Piney swallowed and looked down at the floor and said "Because the stupid bitch in my daughter."

At that three things happened at once. Jax swung his fist at Piney for him calling Crystal a stupid bitch. Opie pushed his father back into the wall and Clay slammed his fist into the wall beside Piney's face.

Opie glared at his Dad and said "You mean to tell me that Crystal is my sister and you never told her or me? You mean to tell me you knew all this time that she was your daughter and you knew back in high school when the man she thought was her father was beating and raping her? What kind of fucking man are you?"

Jax's and Clay's heads turned towards Opie in surprise and Clay said "What do you mean that the man who raised Crystal was beating her and raping her?"

Opie nodded and said "Crystal always snuck into my house after she was beaten and raped. It took me over a year to finally get her to tell me what was wrong. My father knew about it because he caught her coming in my room one night and I broke down and told him everything the next day. He just acted like it meant nothing."

Clay looked over at Piney and growled. "You knew that my Goddaughter who is your daughter was being beaten and raped and you didn't tell me? You knew and yet you did nothing about it? You don't deserve to wear the cut that you have on."

Piney swallowed and then glared "It wasn't like I meant to get the slut pregnant. Hell I offered to give her money for an abortion but instead she wanted to have the kid. I told her to never contact me about Crystal."

Jax glared at Piney and said "I looked up to you old man. How could you do something so cruel? You know damn well we protect what is ours and Crystal is ours regardless of the fact if you don't want anyone to know it!"

Before things could esculate Stephanie stepped forward and said "Everyone needs to calm down. I understand that you're mad but for now you need to think of Crystal. Think of her like the man who is her father can't. You guys can finish this later. I will come back out and get you Opie and Jax as soon as I get her moved to the ICU. Will you please promise me that you won't do anything to the old man? I think Crystal reserves the right to have it out with him."

Jax and Opie exchanged looks and then looked at Clay who smirked and nodded and both said at the same time "We promise."

Stephanie smiled and said "Good. I will be back soon."

Cassie looked around and said "I'm going to go check on Katie. I'll be back as soon as she is in a room and I will let you guys see her too."

Tig nodded and said "Thanks Doc."

Cassie shook her head. "She's my sister even if she isn't blood."

Tig nodded because he could understand that and he looked towards Clay and said "I think we need to have Celia tell us what she knows. Crystal is in a coma because of some asshole and Katie is injured badly."

Clay looked at his daughter who was still in Happy's arms and leaning into him and he said "Princess you need to tell us what you know. We can't protect them if we don't know what we are up against."

Celia sighed and nodded. "Fine I will tell you guys but not until after I see Katie and Crystal."

Jax, Opie, Tig, and Clay all nodded and Clay said "That is fine Princess. I know that you're worried about them."

Celia nodded and leaned further back into Happy. Her legs were unsteady and she knew it was because she hadn't ate all day. One of these days she was going to have to tell her family what was wrong with her. She loved the feeling of Happy's arms around her waist though. She wished that she could tell him how she felt about him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews… I'm glad that you guys like the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Finally both Stephanie and Cassie came back out to get everyone so that they could see Crystal and Katie. They decided that they were going as a group so that could see both of them at together.

Opie, Jax, and Celia led the way into Crystal's room as her room was the first one and then Katie was right next to her.

Opie, Jax, Celia, Clay, Gemma who had gotten there as they were heading to see Crystal, Tig, Happy, Bobby, Juice, and Chibs all gasped when they saw how pale Crystal was. The only one that hadn't come in to see Crystal was her father Piney but after what Clay said to him that was no surprise.

Jax, Celia, and Opie walked to the hospital bed and looked down at Crystal and the two guys were surprised to find that they had tears in their eyes.

Opie took Crystal's hand in his and said "Sis you have got to get better. I have always thought of you as a sister but now I know you are my sister by blood. I can't lose you when I just found you. Please fight to get better."

Celia bent down and lightly kissed Crystal on the head. "Oh honey this is all my fault. I should have told dad and Jax what was going on the minute you told me. I hope that when you wake up you don't get mad at me because I am telling them as soon as I visit Katie. You are not going to do this by yourself. You will get through this."

Jax didn't touch Crystal he just stood there staring down at her in shock but he finally said "God Baby this never would have happened if I would have just told you how I felt. Instead I always hid it from you. You have to come out of this."

Clay and Gemma were the next ones up by the bed and soon all of the Sons had the hospital bed surrounded and Clay said gruffly "Baby Girl when you get out of here we are having a long talk about what you can and can't keep from us. We protect what is ours and regardless if you know it or not you are ours."

Gemma had tears in her eyes as she looked at the woman who has become like another daughter to her. "I'll help you through this. You won't be alone."

After about twenty minutes it was decided that they would all go next door to visit Katie and see how she looked. When they walked in they were surprised to see that she was semi awake.

Celia ran over to the bed and said "Oh my God Katie I'm so sorry."

Katie looked at them blankly and whispered "Who are you all?"

Celia gasped and turned towards Cassie who was standing in the door and said "Why doesn't she remember me?"

Cassie walked over and looked at Katie and said "Katie do you remember where you are?"

Katie concentrated but shook her head. "I don't know where I am or who you all are. And why do you keep calling me Katie?"

At that everyone in the room gasped and shared surprised glances and Cassie turned back towards the group and said "Can you guys go do the hall to the waiting room on the left? I need to run some test on Katie to find out why she doesn't remember anything."

Everyone nodded and once again Celia was shaky on her feet so Happy wrapped his arm around her waist to help her walk. Soon they were all in the waiting room that Cassie had told them about.

Clay turned towards his daughter and said "I'm sorry about your friend Princess. But can you please tell us now what you know?"

Celia nodded and took in a deep breath. "Katie was coming here to get away from her boyfriend. Her boyfriend has put her in the hospital four times in the last three months. Crystal finally talked Katie into leaving the guy and for her to come here. Since Katie left her boyfriend or the ex has been calling Crystal and threatening her."

Jax and Opie exchanged looks and Opie said "I think the guy called her again tonight and threatened her. When Crystal's phone went off at the bar she jumped. She has never reacted that way before when her phone has went off."

Tig looked at Celia and said "Do you know the name of the ex?"

Celia nodded and said "His name is Adam Harding."

Clay looked at Juice and before Clay could say anything Juice said "I'm on it. I'll head back to the club house and start looking into this Adam Harding."

Clay nodded and said "We are all staying here."

Juice nodded and left. The Sons and Gemma all just stood there quietly talking until someone cleared their throat and they turned towards the sound and saw Cassie standing there.

Cassie took a deep breath. "I have ordered an MRI and a CT Scan of Katie's head. It could just be the concussion that she has but I am pretty sure that she has amnesia. I can't say when or if she will remember everything that has happened. I am going to go down with her to get the MRI and CT Scan so that even though she doesn't remember me I can still be there for her."

Clay looked at Cassie and said "Alright Doc but take one of the men with you two please. We don't know if the guys who did this stuck around or not."

Cassie nodded and said "They can't go into the room with her but they can stand in the room with me and that will allow them to see Katie."

Clay nodded and Tig stepped forward and said "I'll go with you two."

Clay looked over at Tig and said "Be careful brother."

Tig nodded and followed Cassie out of the room.

Once he was gone the others started talking about who was staying and it didn't surprise anyone that everyone was going to stay. Nobody felt comfortable leaving the two women in the hospital with only one or two guys.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Tig followed Cassie down the hall and said "Will she regain her memory Doc?"

Cassie looked over at the biker in surprise. "Honestly I can't say if she will or not. I believe that she will but the question really is when will she regain her memory. It could be hours, a day, days, weeks, months or even years. I am pretty sure she has retrograde amnesia mixed in with traumatic amnesia."

Tig looked at Cassie with a frown and a raised eyebrow and said gruffly "What exactly does that mean Doc? I don't speak medical terms."

Cassie chuckled and said "I'm sorry about that. Basically she doesn't remember anything about herself up until she woke up. The traumatic amnesia is the same but she doesn't remember because of what she went through. She may get her memory back but she may never remember the events of tonight."

Tig thought about that for a minute and then said "Wouldn't it be better if she never remembered what happened tonight?"

Cassie stopped walking for a minute and turned to look at Tig and she looked him right in the eyes as she said "She needs to remember tonight no matter how much we all may not want her too."

Tig glared and said "Why? Why does she need to remember?"

Cassie sighed and leaned up against the wall while still looking Tig in the eyes. "Everything Katie has been through will be surpressed because it is all traumatic and we need her to remember so that she can press charges against her ex. Plus if she never remembers then how will she know if he comes here? She will not recognize him if she doesn't get her memory back. And more than anything I want Katie to be safe."

Tig nodded and said "How long will the MRI and CT scan take?"

Cassie pushed herself off the wall and started walking again. The CT scan will take a little over an hour because she will have one CT scan without dye in her and then we will do another CT scan with the dye in her. This way we can check her brain out and see if she is bleeding in it or not. The MRI is for the same reason but the MRI will take about 45 minutes."

Tig nodded and said "Then let's get this over with."

Cassie nodded and then led the way into Katie's room and once by Katie's bed Cassie said "Honey we're taking you down for an MRI and CT scan. That should give us some answers as to what is going on."

Katie stared blankly at Cassie and said "Who are you? I feel like I should know you but I can't remember who you are."

Cassie gently ran her hand over Katie's head and said "Don't worry about it honey. You will remember in time. For now let's go and see what we can find with the CT scan and the MRI."

Katie nodded and then looked at Tig. "You were in here earlier. Do I know you?"

Tig shook his head and tried to gentle his voice from what it normally was and said "You don't know me sweetheart but I know you. I'm here to make sure that you stay safe."

Katie threw him a blank look and then said "Okay."

Cassie looked at one of the orderlies that just walked in and said "You guys can wheel her but be careful. I will be following behind you."

The orderlies looked at one another and then at Cassie and nodded. They started pushing Katie's hospital bed out of her hospital room with Cassie right behind them and Tig on the side of Katie's hospital bed making sure she didn't need anything.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… Sorry about the delay in updating… This chapter will be short… But the next chapter is longer! Thankfully I have most of the chapters wrote ahead… LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

After Tig left with Cassie to go see Katie, Jax turned back towards Steph and said "I'd like to see Crystal again please."

Steph looked at the man and saw how much he was hurting so she said "You can go back and see her. Just remember that even though she is in a coma she can still hear you."

Jax nodded and looked around the waiting room at those who were left and said "I want a little time with her alone so nobody else come back."

Everyone nodded and watched as Jax walked out of the room. They all hoped that him and Crystal would be alright.

Jax took in a deep breath before walking back into the ICU room where Crystal was. He couldn't stand to see her like that but yet he couldn't take his eyes off of her either. There was so much that he wanted to say but he just wasn't sure how to say it. He pulled a chair up beside her hospital bed and sat down in it before carefully taking one of her hands into his own.

"God Crystal I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. Instead of getting mad when you left like you did from the bar I should have jumped on my bike and followed you. Now because I didn't you are in a coma and they are not sure when you will wake up. I need you to wake up baby." Jax said in a whisper. He had to stop talking so that he could fight the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't want to breakdown. He couldn't afford to breakdown. He had to be strong for Crystal.

He bent his head and kissed Crystal's hand. "There is so much that I need to say but I'm just not sure how to say it. Hell baby you know how I am with words. I've never been good at them. You need to get better baby. You have a lot of people who love you and need you. It also turns out you have a brother. Please baby just wake up. I can't do anything until I know you're going to be okay. When I find whoever did this they are dead. Nobody gets away with messing with SAMCRO and let's face it baby you're SAMCRO twice over."

Jax stopped talking again to draw in a breath so he could say the three words he needed to say the most. "I love you Crystal. I think I have always loved you. I was just too stupid to tell you. I was too much of a coward to tell you how I felt. I have been in love with you since high school. I just didn't know it back then. When you get better I'll prove to you how much I love you baby. I will make you see how much I love you and I'll never give you up. You're mine from now on."

Jax finally stopped talking and just sat there looking at Crystal. Every once in a while he would bend down to kiss her hand or even lean forward to kiss her head. He made a promise to himself that he would be there for her and that he would find who did this and make them pay.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites and/or story alerts… This chapter is short…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

After the CT scan and MRI was done Cassie looked at Tig and said "Alright let's get her back to her room and then I will go and look over her scans. Will you be staying with her in her room while I do this?"

Tig nodded. "I'm not leaving her side."

Cassie smiled at that. "It almost sounds as if she belongs to you. Does she belong to you Tig?"

Tig raised an eyebrow. "I just met her Doc but there is something about her that draws me to her. I'm going to make sure that nobody messes with her. If they even try they will have me to deal with. I may not know her well but I know what I want and that is to get to know her."

Cassie nodded and said "Well since she can't answer any questions you may have feel free to ask me anything. But I think that can wait until later."

Tig nodded and said "Yes it can wait until later. Let's get her into her room. I'll feel better being able to be next to her and keeping an eye on her than I do standing on the opposite side of the glass."

Cassie nodded and led the way over to the room and had the orderlies put Katie back on her gurney and wheeled to her room.

Cassie gave Katie a smile once she was settled back into her room and said "I'll be back in about twenty minutes. I'm going to go look over your test results. Tig here will be staying with you."

Katie nodded but kept her eyes focused on the man that was standing beside her bed. She didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was just something about him that made her feel safe even when she didn't even know who she was herself.

"Like what you see do you?" Tig asked with a smirk.

Katie closed her eyes and felt her cheeks heat and she said "Why do I feel safe around you?"

Tig looked at her in surprise and said "You feel safe with me?"

Katie nodded. "When you left the room earlier with the group you were with I started feeling uneasy. But as soon as you came back with that woman Doctor I felt safe and relaxed. You said I don't know you so how can I feel safe around you?"

Tig couldn't believe it but he knew at that moment that she felt the same connection that he did to her. He didn't know what to say to her. All he could do is look into her eyes. The longer he looked into her eyes the more protective he felt himself becoming of her. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her as long as there was a breath in his body.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter jumps a week! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Cassie didn't see a reason why she needed to keep Katie in the hospital any longer. She was on her way to recovery and doing very good. She would have to have Katie come in for checkups because she still hadn't regained her memory but there was no physical reason to keep her in the hospital. Plus she figured maybe if she got out of the hospital and saw things that she should know maybe something would make her remember even just some of who she is.

"Alright honey you're all ready to go. Tig will be in here shortly to get you. You'll be going to the club house and staying. I'll come by after my shift today to see how you are." Cassie said.

Katie just looked at her and said "Okay. Before I go though can I see this Crystal person everyone keeps talking about? Anytime her name is mentioned my heart skips a beat and I feel as if I should know her but I just can't place her."

Cassie sighed and said "Only for a few minutes. She's still in a coma. But maybe seeing her will help your memory a little. I know that it can't be easy not knowing who you are or anything."

Katie laughed a little at that. "Some days I don't mind that I don't know who I am. Other days like today I do mind. Will I ever get my memory back?"

Cassie wasn't sure how to answer that but she said "I can't tell you with one hundred percent accuracy that you will get your memory back. Most amnesiacs do get their memory back at some point and time. What I can tell you is that Stephanie, Celia, and I will help you in the spots you don't get back. I know we haven't told you much in the last week but that is because I didn't want to complicate your recovery. Now that you're well onto the road to recovery when I come by the club house later we'll sit down and we'll talk. You can ask any questions that you want and we will answer them this time."

Katie looked at Cassie and said "Are you sure about that? I have a lot of questions for you guys if I don't get even just some of my memory back by tonight."

Cassie chuckled. "Yes I'm sure. Why don't I walk you over to Crystal's hospital room? This way we can see if it makes any of your memories return to you while I'm with you. If it does spark any of your memories I will try to answer what I know."

Katie nodded and let Cassie help her into the wheelchair. She was going to have to stay in the wheelchair because she couldn't use crutches yet. She hated that she was going to have to be in a wheelchair.

As Cassie started to push Katie out of her hospital room she met Tig who raised an eyebrow and said "Just where is Katie going Doc?"

Cassie shook her head and chuckled at that. For the last week more times than not Tig was at the hospital so Cassie got to really know him or about as much as anyone knows about Tig. She was surprised to see how taken he was by Katie. Personally she thought that they were both good for one another.

"I'm taking her over to see Crystal for a minute. She asked to see her to see if it would spark a memory for her. I think it is a good idea. You're more than welcome to come with us." Cassie said. She saw Tig's eyes widen and hid the smile she felt forming when Katie looked up at him and pleaded with her eyes and he gave in.

"Okay Babe you can see her for a few minutes but then I want to get you to the club house." Tig said. He didn't really like the idea of her seeing Crystal while she is in the coma but he understood. He also hoped just a little that seeing Crystal would spark a memory or something for her. He hated the fact that she couldn't remember anything and not just because he wanted to know who had done this to her but because he could see how much she beat herself up over not remembering anything.

Katie smiled a little and whispered "Thank you Tig."

Tig nodded and looked at Cass and said "I'll push her but you come too just in case."

Cass nodded. "I was already planning on coming."

Tig nodded and then pushed Katie towards the ICU where Crystal was still at. When they got to the room he heard Katie take in a deep breath and let it out. Once she let the breath out he pushed her slowly into Crystal's hospital room.

Jax and Opie who were sitting on either side of Crystal's hospital bed looked up and when they saw Katie they gave her a slight smile and Katie said "I hope it's okay that I wanted to come and see her for a minute. It's just every time someone said her name my heart would skip a beat and I felt as if I should know her but I just couldn't place her. I'm hoping that by seeing her it will make me remember even just a little bit."

Jax nodded and said "It's not a problem Katie. If she was awake I know she would want to see you."

Katie looked at him and saw all the pain in his eyes that he has been feeling. She wished she could take it away. She looked back at Tig and nodded her head towards the hospital bed letting him know that she was ready to be moved up some.

Tig knew what Katie wanted and slowly pushed her up next to Crystal's hospital bed and then helped her out of the bed so that she could look down at Crystal. He kept his arm wrapped around her waist to make sure that she didn't fall down or anything.

As soon as Katie looked down into Crystal's face memories started assaulting her head. She saw her and Crystal getting beaten inside of a car. She saw herself meeting Tig at some kind of bar and him promising that he'd take care of her back.

She gasped but before she could say anything everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Cassie, Tig, Jax and Opie all gasped as Katie passed out. Tig swung her up in his arms and looked at Cassie who was looking concerned. Cassie grabbed the blood pressure cuff and quickly checked Katie's blood pressure as Tig held her cradled to his chest. He was worried and wondering what in the world had caused her to pass out.

Katie started coming around and she gasped and her eyes flew open and she looked over at Crystal and whispered "Oh my God Crystal I'm so sorry."

Cassie's mouth dropped open at that and she said "You remember?"

Katie looked over at Cassie and gave her a sad smile. "I remember. I remember everything. I remember meeting Tig at the bar where I met Crystal at. I remember Crystal and I pulling into her driveway but before we could get out some men came out of nowhere and started beating on us. I remember yelling at them to stop and hearing them laugh saying that they were told to teach Crystal and I a lesson. I remember trying to stay with it because I could hear Crystal moaning in pain but then she just quit all of a sudden."

Tig growled in his throat as she talked a little about the attack and he looked at her with a crooked grin. "So you remember me do you?"

Katie gave a half smile and nodded. "I remember how you were shocked that I had a bike. Speaking of my bike where is it?"

Jax stepped forward at that. "Hi, Katie I'm Jax. Your bike is at the garage."

Katie nodded and looked at Jax with sad eyes. "I know all about you. Crystal talks about you all the time. She would be happy that you're here with her."

Jax shook his head. "No, I'm an ass. If I would have manned up and told her how I felt maybe you and her would both be safe."

Katie sighed and reached a hand over and touched Jax's hand. "Her being in here is not your fault. My getting hurt is not your fault. The blame lies with my ex and I have no doubt he will get what he has coming to him. I know that Crystal would love that you are here because you see she is in love with you. She may not admit it to you or to herself but I can tell from the way she talks about you and how her voice gets all soft when she says your name. She loves you Jax so just believe in that."

Jax gave a slight nod and looked back at Crystal and said "I love her too. I just never told her."

Katie looked at Tig and gave him a slight smile "Will you take me to see my bike? Plus I'll tell you guys everything else later. Right now I'm drained."

Tig nodded and looked at Cassie and said "Is it alright if I take her to the club house?"

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Go ahead and take her. I'll be by later to check on her. Make sure she gets some rest before you guys question her."

Tig's eyebrows went up at that and he said "Oh she will rest believe me on that."

Cassie nodded and waved bye to Tig and Katie as he put Katie back in the wheelchair and pushed her out of the hospital room and then she turned to look at Jax and said "Katie's right you know. Crystal loves you. Make sure that you two are talking to her. She may be in a coma but she can still hear you."

Jax nodded and watched as Cassie walked out of the hospital room. Him and Opie both sat back down and looked at Crystal for a long while not saying anything.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm sorry I haven't updated before now but I've been dealing with some stuff and haven't felt up to doing the heavier stories… This chapter will be short… I just want to give everyone a glimpse of what Katie is thinking and feeling… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Katie smiled at Tig as helped her into the passenger seat of a car. She was surprised that he was driving a car instead of his bike but then when she thought about it she wasn't surprised about it really. It made sense that he would bring a car instead of his bike because of her injuries. Once she was in the car and he shut the door she leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She had so much running through her head and she needed to try to clear her mind.

She couldn't believe that she had finally remembered everything. She was surprised that it only took one look at Crystal to remember everything that she has tried for days to remember. She felt like she was to blame for Crystal being in the hospital and she wondered how she could ever make it up to her. She tried to think of ways to make it up to her but she knew that Crystal would get upset with her if she ever found out that she blamed herself for Crystal being in a coma or for being in the hospital.

She was truly surprised about how safe she felt in the presence of Tig. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she has ever felt as safe as she did right this second or a time in her life where she felt as safe as she had the last couple of days. She knew then that she had never felt as safe as she does right now or as safe as she had the last couple of days. She didn't know how she knew it but she knew that Tig would protect her from anything and everything. She just hoped that it didn't come down to that. She didn't want to see him hurt because of her.

She somehow knew that the way Tig was acting with her wasn't the way he normally was. She was glad that he seemed to be making an effort to make sure that he didn't scare her. She knew that she was going to have to eventually tell him everything of her past but for right now she enjoyed the silence.

She felt his eyes on her and she turned her head towards him and caught him looking at her before his eyes went back to the road. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks but didn't mind it. She knew that he wouldn't make fun of her for blushing. Once again she wasn't sure how she knew it but she did. She kept her eyes on him as she thought about the last couple of days. She felt lighter today than she has any other day in the past two years and she knew it was because of him.

As she looked at him she could tell that he was fighting the urge to smile and she smiled even wider at that. She didn't know any man who would fight the urge to smile just so that she wouldn't think he found something about her funny. She had butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't figure out why.

Before she changed her mind she took one of her hands and moved it over and put it on his knee. When she felt him jump in surprise she couldn't contain the chuckle that bubbled up and then out of her mouth. When he looked over at her she smiled at him letting him know that he could smile if he wanted too. When she saw the smile appear on his face her heart started beating faster. She knew that she wasn't ready for a sexual relationship yet and she wasn't sure she ever would be but she was sure of the fact that there was something about him that made her want to be able to stand being touched by a man again. Although she didn't want to be able to be touched by any man but by Tig. It was a nice revelation that she had and it made her gasp out loud with it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Wow I know it's been several months since I've updated this story but between the accident and losing all of the stuff I had written for this story I just haven't been up to writing for it... I'm not sure how long this chapter is going to be so we'll find out together... This chapter is going to be short probably because I want to show what Jax is thinking and feeling after learning what he did from Katie...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax knew that Opie was waiting on him to say something to say anything but he just couldn't right at that moment. He couldn't take his eyes off of Crystal. He wanted to yell that it wasn't fair that she was in a coma and that she was hurt. It wasn't fair that she gad gotten hurt and that she could possibily die without knowing how he felt about her.

As he sat in the chair by Crystal's hospital bed he vowed that if Crystal made it through this that he would be by her side and never leave her. He vowed that if Crystal made it through this that he would make her see how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He vowed that if Crystal made it through this he would do whatever it took to make her see that it has always been her for him even though he was too damn fucking stupid to realize it.

When he had first seen her after getting her out of her car his heart had shattered. He couldn't help that he couldn't stop blaming himself for Crystal being in the hospital. He couldn't help that he thought that if he would have told Crystal how he felt a long time ago that Crystal would have came to him and to the club about what had been going on. He groaned as he thought about the fact that she didn't even turn to the club because of him.

In some part of his brain he knew that his thinking was irrational but he couldn't help it. Everything that he was thinking would go away in a heart beat if only Crystal would open up her pretty blue green eyes and let him know that she was going to be okay. He finally sat forward in his seat and grabbed Crystal's hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently before settling her hand back down on her hospital bed still in his.

He didn't care how long it would take he wouldn't leave Crystal's side until she was awake. Hell if he was honest he knew that even once Crystal woke up he wouldn't leave her side. He needed to stay right where he was because he was afraid that the second he left her hospital room that something would go wrong. He didn't want to have to live his life without Crystal in it. He didn't want to have to live in a world that didn't hold Crystal in it.

As he thought that it was then that he realized just how much he was in love with Crystal. His heart lurched in his chest as he realized that he has always loved Crystal and that he always would love Crystal. He knew that if she died that he wouldn't be to far behind her because he couldn't and he wouldn't live without her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Opie look at him and he quickly looked at Opie and gave him a small smirk. He knew that Opie was worried about him but right now he couldn't change that fact. He knew that everyone would be worried about him until he snapped out of the funk or whatever it was that he was in but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to snap out of the funk or whatever it was that he was in until he knew that Crystal was awake and that she was out of danger. He wasn't even sure if he would snap out of the fun he was in even after Crystal was out of her coma because he loved her so much and he needed her like he needed air to breathe and he was furious with himself that it took her getting hurt like this to make him realize just how much he loved her, how much he was in love with her and just how much he needed her.

His eyes flicked back to Crystal and he gave a sigh. He couldn't help but feel like if he had just told her how he felt instead of being a first class asshole and a first class jerk to her that she wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed right now. He knew without a shadow of a doubt in his mind that as soon as they figured out where Katie's ex was hiding at that he would not be spared and that he would be killed painfully and slowly. He would make sure of it. Nobody got away with hurting a woman who was protected by the club and there was no way in hell that the mother fucker was going to get away with hurting the Vice President's love of his life without some serious consequences. He would make sure that everyone knew that in the end it would be himself and Tig who killed the bastard for what he had done to Katie and Crystal.

He vowed to a God he wasn't even sure exsisted that if he let Crystal come out of the coma and let her recover that he would make sure nobody ever harmed her again. He vowed that he would show Crystal how much he loved her every single day for the rest of both of their lives. He vowed that he would show Crystal that she could count on him and that he would be there for her. He vowed that as long as Crystal came out of this alright and that she gave him a chance that he would always make sure that she knew he was hers and that she was his. He vowed that he would make sure that Crystal never ever once doubted what he felt for her ever again. He vowed that as long as Crystal woke up that he would make her his Old Lady in every way possible and that included asking her to be his wife.

As he looked at Crystal once more he whispered "I love you Crystal and I always have and I always will."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: *looks at everyone with a sheepish smile* I know that I haven't updated this story since 2010 and for that I am sorry... Good news though I finally have an update for you all! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Opie smiled when he heard Jax tell Crystal that he loved her. "She loves you too, Jax, and you have got to hold onto that. Crystal is strong and she will get through this."

Jax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I feel bad that I haven't even tried to call in the favor that one of Tara's co-workers owe me in order to get the DNA test done to see if Katie is Happy's sister or not. Mom is with Abel all the time and I see him maybe two hours every day. I just can't bring myself to leave Crystal's side for long periods of time. I want to be here when she wakes up."

Opie shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. As for the DNA test it was done yesterday morning by Stephanie. Celia asked Setph to do it as a favor. Happy has already taken to Katie and is confident that she is his sister. Clay will be coming by later and he is bringing Gemma and Abel with him. We all know that Crystal loves Abel like there is no tomorrow so it will do both Abel and Crystal some good for Abel to be here. The old man has taken off to the cabin which is a good thing because if he hadn't I don't know if I would be able to stop myself from killing him or at least hurting him. I can't believe that he knew Crystal was his but he still let her go through all the shit that she didn't have to go through. Clay is thinking about calling Church to vote on if Piney should get to keep his kutte or not and I have to tell you, Jax, with the way I see it he shouldn't get to keep it. After all one of our main rules is that we don't hurt women but yet he knew that Crystal was getting hurt and he didn't step in and stop it like he could have and should have."

Jax nodded. "I know, Brother. How are you dealing with finding out that she is your sister?"

Opie smiled at that and shrugged his shoulders. "I always felt like she was a sister but I always wondered why I felt the connection I did with her. At least now I know that I just wasn't imagining something that wasn't there. I always felt more protective of her than I did towards Tara. I always wondered why that was but now I know why. Crystal is my blood and there isn't a damn thing I wouldn't do for her. I don't know if Steph has told you or not but Tara has tried taking Crystal's case from her but I flat out told the Administrator that Tara was not to be anywhere near my sister and Clay backed me up. The reason that Clay was able to sign for Crystal to even have surgery was because he has medical power of attorney on her. Did I tell you that I actually asked Clay if he was the reason that Donna was dead? I have thought since she died that maybe Clay went ahead and ordered the hit on me but whoever he assigned it to messed up and got Donna instead. He has assured me that he didn't."

Jax looked at Opie with wide eyes but then shook his head. "Clay may be many things but he is a man who keeps his word. I don't think he would want to have Celia's wrath and Crystal's wrath on him if he didn't keep his word."

Opie chuckled and rubbed a hand down his throat. "I wouldn't either. Both Crystal and Celia are scary when they are angry. The only reason I flat out asked Clay the other day is because I had a phone call from Stahl telling me that Clay had ordered the hit because she set it up for me to look like a rat. Needless to say I recorded that conversation and have sent it off to someone that Crystal knows that works in the FBI. I only recorded the part where she admitted that she set me up to look like a rat to see if Clay or one of the other SAMCRO boys would try to kill me. She didn't care that it very well could get me killed. All she cared about was making her career."

Jax swore long and loud. "That fucking bitch! She needs to be dealt with."

Opie smirked. "Oh she will be. The man I sent the recording to also happens to sometimes work for the CIA. I have no doubt that by the end of the week that Stahl is going to be out of a job and possibly blacklisted to every Agency out there. Which reminds me I should warn Clay that we may very well end up with an FBI Agent in town. I'm not sure if everyone remembers Crystal's brother Ian or not but after he left the Army he went into the FBI. They still keep in contact but they don't get to see each other that often."

Jax frowned and shook his head. "I remember Ian but I haven't thought about him in years. I think the last time I saw him was four years ago when he showed up when Crystal was in the hospital because of her appendix exploding. Are we going to need to be on alert for when he is in town?"

Opie shook his head. "As long as we don't kill a man in front of him Ian will look the other way. Crystal is his world and I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to kill Katie's ex as much as we do. I also wouldn't be surprised if he volunteers to help us search for not only Katie's ex but for the men who beat both Crystal and Katie."

Jax growled. "When we find out who did it I am going to beat on them like they did on Crystal. The only difference there is going to be is that I am actually going to kill the fuckers. Because of them the woman I love is in a coma and shows no signs of coming out of it. I know that Stephanie has reversed the medical induced coma but she still has not woke up so she had to have slipped into one before Stephanie put her in the medical one. What if she doesn't come out of it, Op? I don't know what I will do if I lose her before I can even tell her how much I love her. I've been so fuckin' stupid and look where it has gotten me. I need her, Brother, and I need her bad."

Opie sighed. "Crystal is strong, Jax, and she will pull through this. Yeah it may take a while but in the end she will be back to the way she was before. I know that you love her, Brother, and I have known for a while. I just wasn't so sure that you were ever going to realize what was right in front of your face. Hell, Jax, anytime Crystal mentioned going out on a date with a guy you always found a way to make sure either you, Happy, Tig, or me ended up wherever it was she was going with the guy. We all could see just how much you loved her and if you hadn't realized it soon we were going to shove it in your face until you finally did. Crystal loves you, Jax, and I am pretty damn sure she always has. She only dated other boys and men because she never once thought that she could have you. I don't know how many times I had to hold her in High School because it just about killed her to see you with Tara. Did you know that Crystal has only slept with one man? And after that she came to me crying and I held her in my arms for two hours and just let her cry her heart out because she felt dirty. After she stopped crying she got up and went into my bathroom and took an hour shower and when she came out she was scrubbed raw. I looked at her and asked her why she did that and she just said she had to get the feeling of the man touching her off of her. She then asked me if I thought she was a slut because she slept with someone when she was completely and irrevocably in love with you. I shook my head, led her to mine and Donna's bed, put her in the middle of the bed and then crawled in and held her while Donna scooted over and held her from the other side. You will have a chance to make everything right, Jax, but I am warning you that if you hurt her I will hurt you regardless of the fact that you are a brother to me. Understand?"

Jax was shocked by what Opie had just told him but he nodded. "I swear, Brother, I won't hurt her. I'm going to step out and have a smoke. If Crystal starts to wake up text me. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

Opie nodded. "I will, Brother."

Jax nodded again and stood up after he leaned forward and kissed Crystal on the head. "I'll be back shortly, Baby. I love you." After saying that he walked out of Crystal's hospital room and took the elevator down to the main floor. He walked out of the main doors and pulled his pack of smokes out and lit one. He leaned up against the brick wall as he smoked and thought about Crystal and how much she meant to him. He couldn't wait for her to wake up so that he could tell her just how much she meant to him and how much he loved her.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins and pats myself on the back* I am proud of myself for getting this chapter finished... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
